My Spark In You're Hands
by Mrs. Kasey Prime
Summary: After the events of Through the Darkness Ashley is working undercover for the Autobots, she's gotten a house near Sam and works at a seemingly normal job, but she's heartsick without Optimus, who has been gone on lots of missions. with the threat of the Decepticons return, only time will tell if their love will weather the storm...takes place during Dark of the Moon.
1. Are They Back?

*I do not own Transformers, Transformers solely belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Parts of the movie that is being used in this story solely belonging Michael Bay and Paramount Pictures. I only own Ashley Check*

*Hi Transformers fan this Kasey Prime formly Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime here with a new story, this continues from my Through the Darkness and I'm teaming up with Elven Silver Power Ranger to this story. This is the first chapter done by Elven and I hope you enjoy!*

"We were once a peaceful race of intelligent, mechanical beings. But then... came the war, between the Autobots who fought for freedom and the Decepticons who dreamt of tyranny. Overmatched and outnumbered, our defeat was all but certain. But in the war's final days, one Autobot ship escaped the battle. It was carrying a secret cargo which would have changed our planet's fate. A desperate mission. Our final hope. A hope... that vanished"

_**VLA Radio Observatory - New Mexico, 1961****************************_

Within the Radio observatory a group of scientists were monitoring a disruption they'd found on one of their scanners and the combination between servers was chaotic.

"One up there. One over there. And one more down there."

"What have you got?"

"Impact detected. We have impact confirmed... Contact at... twenty-two-fifty GMT."

_**NASA Director - Langley, Virginia****************************************_

Upon receiving the intel from the radio observatory the NASA director was frantic.

"What? Get me SecDef on the phone right away."

_**Pentagon - National Security Command************************************_

The secretary looked up from her typing and smiled at the man in front of her, "Mr. McNamara, the President is expecting you."

The man nodded graciously and walked into the oval office, where President Kennedy was talking to another attendant on the intercom. "Get Bobby in here!"

Mr. McNamara motioned for the President to follow him to a conference room where McNamara was confident they wouldn't be overheard. He sat down and motioned for Kennedy to do the same and McNamara pulled a laptop from a bag at his side and started showing Kennedy a program.

"Mr. President. Designation top secret. We believe a UFO has crashed into the Moon. We think the Russians are onto it as well."

The President grimaced, calculating odds in his head before looking McNamara in the eyes and said demandingly, "Well, then you tell NASA to move heaven and earth. We need to get to the moon."

McNamara nodded in confirmation, "We're going to attempt a manned mission. NASA said it would take five years."

"You get there before the Russians."

_**Eight years later, July 16, 1969********************************************_

All the planning was finally paying off NASA had pulled out all the stops and finished the rocket they need to get to the moon! The Astronauts were strapped in and ready for takeoff.

"Ten, nine- Ignition sequence start. Five, four, three, two, one. All engines running. Liftoff. We have a liftoff. Thirty-two minutes past the hour. Liftoff on Apollo 11" the rocket lurched upward and the inside of the rocket shook. As they broke earth's atmosphere the lead Astronaut reported back in.

"Neil Armstrong reporting Apollo 11 on proper heading."

The communication tower confirmed they had contact and updated the Apollo 11 crew, "Apollo 11 is on the way, riding that pillar of flame from the Saturn Five out there two hundred and fifty miles away where the moon is waiting for man 's first arrival. Houston, you're a go for landing. Over."

As the rocket touched down Neil reported the progress, "Forty feet, down two and a half. Picking up some dust. Thirty feet, two and a half down. Faint shadow."

His co-pilot, Buzz Aldrin confirmed, "Capcom, flight. Four forward. Drifting to the right a little. Down a half. Contact light. Okay, engine stop."

Neil smiled as he reported the first successful landing on the moon, "Houston, uh, Tranquility Base here.*The Eagle has landed." Neil smirked as he heard the frantic cheering through the com system and he and his team headed for the access hatch. As he stared exiting the shuddle he reported every move to NASA and the viewers he knew where watching, "I'm at the foot of the ladder. Okay, I'm gonna step off the LEM now. That's one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind."

As expected Neil started hearing interference in the com, NASA was trying to regain contact by Neil stayed silent.

Then Neil heard a very familiar voice in his ear, "Neil, you are dark on the rock. Mission is a go. We have 21 minutes."

The Astronaut team headed to the dark side of the moon where they ran into ….

"My God... It's some sort of giant metal face."

"Control, we are inside the ship. Extensive damage. Way too big to check the entire ship. Everything's dead in here, Houston. No signs of life anywhere. These things are massive."

"We copy. You've got seven minutes on your oxygen. We are not alone after all, are we?"

"No sir," Neil responded grimly, "We're not!"

_**Present day***********************************************************_

Ashley opened her eyes to star at the celling of her new home. She sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She crawled out of bed and began getting ready for her day, she had promised to go with Sam to his first interview before she headed to work, she dressed in her work clothes and headed for the door.

As she stepped outside she smiled and started down the sidewalk. It had been a while since she had seen Optimus, who'd been busy with government politics but they still met regularly when his schedule allowed. As she turned the corner onto Sam's street she froze and it took all her will power not to burst out laughing. Standing there not five feet in front of her stood Sam frozen in horror, and in front of him was an RV that his parents just stepped out of. Ashley held back a snicker as Sam's mom caught sight of him.

"Come on. What're they going to do, tow it? Where is he? Ah! Sammy!" now Ashley couldn't help it she snickered as she heard Sam's audible groan. His folks were dressed in matching sweat pants and jackets, they practically screamed tourists.

Sam shook off his dismay and gave his folks a hug, "I missed you guys so much."

I waked closer and say Judy roll her eyes, "Sure, you did." She stepped back and gestured to the RV and declared, "What do you think?" Sam was fumbling for words when Ashley stepped up beside him.

"Look at that. Wow, Judy I didn't know you guys where into travel."

"Ashley" Judy and Ron wrapped her in a hug and she smiled.

"You guys look old" Sam muttered under his breath and his mom turned around and wacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Stop it, I love your little tie. Hey, where's my girl? Where's my beautiful Carly?" Ashley raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. Knowing Carly hadn't left yet because they both worked at the same place and didn't half to be to work for quite some time.

Sam grumbled, "She's got a new job. You guys said you were gonna be here in a week. The twenty first, not the eleventh, Dad, remember?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "We just hauled ass in this thing. We stopped for gas."

Judy turned to him smiling, "This thing. The love tub, it flies. Oh, are we keeping you from something? Like, say, your job?"

Ashley held her hand over her mouth and pretended to cough to mask the laughter and Sam shot her a dirty look.

"I have- uh- job interviews." Sam stuttered softly to his parents whose faces fell slightly.

"Oh. That's good." Judy said encouragingly

"That sucks." Ron said blandly, and Judy elbowed him in the ribs causing him to grunt in pain.

Sam bristled in anger, "You don't have to be so negative, Dad. You know, you're in D. C. You're here with your son and your family. I mean, it's a good time."

"It sucks that you don't have a job" Ron said again and Ashley stepped forward

"Ron I'm helping Sam look for a job, we just haven't found one that fits him yet." Sam shot her a grateful look and turned back to his parents. He grabbed Ashley's arm and stated leading her toward the car.

"I'll see you tonight." He called back to his parents but Judy still felt the need to offer advice.

"Sam, I think for an interview you should wear real pants."

"I think for life you should wear real pants." Sam snarled and Ashley laughed.

Judy and Ron stopped short when they caught sight of the yellow car.

"Oh, what- what happened to Bumblebee?" Judy asked.

With Sam fuming Ashley stepped in again, "He's off on his missions. Sam had to get this one for backup."

"Oh, your car has a job, huh?" Ron said smartly and Judy smacked him harder.

"Stop. What does it change into?"

Sam sighed, "It doesn't change into anything. It's a collector's item, Ma. I got it for a steal. It just needs some work. Trust me."

Judy nodded sarcastically as Sam and Ashley climbed into the car, "Oh. No, I think it's darling. It reminds me a lot of Bumblebee, if Bumblebee were- a sad piece of shit."

As they drove out Ashley turned to Sam and raised an eyebrow, "She's already at work? Don't tell me you don't want Carly to speak with your parents, to many embarrassing stories?"

Sam shot her a look, "You don't even know the half of it!" Ashley sat back in her seat and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"You two where at it again weren't you?"

Sam tried to look innocent, "At what again?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and leaned forward, "You've been really depressing lately, you know that, not long ago you wanted nothing to do with the Autobots and now you want a job that involves saving the world again. You can't have it both ways Sam, and I didn't introduce you to my cousin after you broke up with Mikaela just so you could wine to her about how you want your life to go. I thought you'd get along well with her."

Sam ducked his head sheepishly, "Sorry" he muttered under his breath. Ashley rolled her eyes and sat back, silence filled the space between them as they drove to his first interview.

_**Autobots base **********************************************_

The Autobots had received a tip on abnormal activity from General Voshkod, and where investigating the area with the general, "I am Voshkod, General Counsel with Ukrainian Department of Energy. My government will officially deny that we're having this conversation. At one of our decommissioned facilities, a, uh, discovery was made, which I fear may be... alien in nature. The facility's name is... Chernobyl."

Lennox looked around suspiciously, "Mr Voshkod. So, uninhabited since '86. I hear it won't be livable again for another twenty thousand years?"

Vashkod nodded sadly, "At least. Ukraine was the most fertile land. It's a tragedy. This way."

Lennox turned back to his team and signaled, "Gear up! We have sixty minutes on the ground. Watch your radiation levels. Mr. Voshkod, where's your protective gear?" when the General didn't answer Lennox repeated himself louder, "Where is your protective gear?"

Vashkod shook his head defeated and sighed, "It would not matter. For me, it's only a matter of time. Through the school. Yuri will take you below And one other thing, Colonel. In private... there were some energy experiments-" A loud crackling growl reverberated through the room effectively cutting him off before he continued fearfully, "Hhh! It can wait"

As they scouted out the school Lennox could hear his team through the com-link.

"Keep moving. Stay tight."

"Okay, right here. I think I found it."

Lennox followed the GPS positioning system to the man who'd just contacted him then forwarded info to the Autobots. "Optimus, we got a visual. Looks like the object's clamped in some kind of a metal harness."

Little red lights sounded alarms all through the men's devices. Energon readings, sir. It's strong... below us. It's coming fast." A deafening roar and the ground shaking where enough to catapult Lennox into action.

"Get topside now! Move, move, move!"

They all scattered for the exits and barley made it outside when the ground shook again, Optimus leapt over to the soldiers, "Stay behind me!"

Lennox glanced furtively around and saw a worm like thing shoot out of the ground before diving back in , "Optimus! Fall back! It's circling around us! Get the heavy weapon!"

Shockwave burst from the ground in a flurry of mechanical parts and hissed, "Optimus!"

Optimus leapt at shockwave fighting furtively as shockwave popped in and out of the ground before Optimus struck him hard with a sword he had formed in his fist. Shockwave retreated underground.

Lennox looked around frantically breath heaving before turning to his Autobot friend. "What the hell was that thing?"

Optimus slowly stood, "That... is Shockwave."

"Why was he after this?" Lennox nudged the strange metal item with his gun and Optimus knelt down and snarled.

"It's impossible. This is an engine part... from a long lost Autobot ship."

As the soldiers fanned out the secure the area Optimus looked in the direction of the city where Ashley now lived and thought, 'if the Decepticons are back again, then all humanity, and Ashley, where in great danger.'

*Hope you enjoy the first chapter more to soon. Please review thank you*


	2. Was Everything A Lie?

*I do not own Transformers, Transformers solely belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Parts of the movie that is being used in this story solely belonging Michael Bay and Paramount Pictures. I only own Ashley Check*

The last three interview didn't go as well as Ashley thought, but there was one more interview to go and Ashley could tell that Sam was getting very nervous.

"Sam, relax this is your last interview and I have feeling this one will get you the job." said Ashley.

"How can you been so sure? How many tries did it take you and Carly to land your jobs?" Sam asked as he still looks unsure.

"It took us only one try and we landed the job. Look at me and just take a deep breathe and knock this one out of the park." said Ashley as she checked Sam's tie when a young lady came out.

"Mr. Witwicky, Mr. Brazos is ready to see you." she said as Sam got up and looked at Ashley. All Ashley did was give Sam a thumbs up and he walked to the interview. Sam walked into the office and there sat Mr. Brazos.

"Sit." was all he said as Sam sat down infront of his desk. "I got myself here a Mr. Sam Witwicky, a recent college graduate, experience next zero and he a recommend letter from our broad? WTF to that." he said as he set the letter down. "Do I know someone from your broad?" Sam asked.

"Listen kid you work here and doors will open for you anywhere, now all you have to do is respond to my next three words...Impress me."

"What? Right now? I'm an opened book." said Sam

"Impress me." as Sam now proceed to tell him.

Ashley sat in the waiting room for Sam come out of his interview when her phone. Ashley pop out her brand new iphone5 and see that it was Carly calling.

"Hello?" answered Ashley

"Hey Ash, I just wanted to see how Sam doing on his interviews." said Carly

"Well, his first three didn't go as planned and now he is in his final one and then he will dropped me off at work. We work 11am to 4pm today right?" said Ashley.

"Yay that is how long Dylan wants us to work, so I will see then." said Carly as they hung up right as Sam came out with a big smile plaster on his face. Ashley got up and then out of nowhere Sam picks her up and spins her around and then sets her down.

Wha? What was that for?" she asked.

"I got the job! Can't fricken believe it!" said Sam

"Congrad Sam! I told you that is one was for you!" said Ashley as they went out to his car and headed to drop Ashley off at work.

(Autobot and NEST Base)

All of the Autobots and soldier return to base with the part of the Autobot ship. Lennox came in shortly after to see Prime in his semi form park right infront of the device. He could tell that something was bothering Prime and decided to ask him.

"Prime is something brothering you?" asked Lennox and before Prime could answer one of the soldier came to him.

"Charlotte Mearing is here to see you." he said. Lennox sighed he knew sooner or later she would stop by.

Lennox came to front of the base and there she was waiting for him.

"Major Lennox, they are up my ass wanting answer to the mystery raid in the middle east. Care to tell me?" she asked.

"I will let Optimus speak to you." said Lennox as they approach the semi.

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing, our director of national intelligence?" asked Lennox.

Optimus didn't respond.

"What is this? The silence treatment?" she asked.

"We've seen this and this is not that." said Ironhide, "Prime! Make something of yourself!" as he pounded on Prime's top. "Hes pissed." he added.

Optimus transformers quite quickly and pounded his fist into the ground infront of Mearing.

"You lied to us! Everything humans know of our planet we were told that all have been shared. So why was this found in human possession?" asked Optimus.

"We were on dark about this also until now..." said Mearing

Sam pulled up to where Ashley and Carly work. "Wow, this place is amazing!" said Sam as they walked into the building when one of receptionist looked up and smile.

"Hey Ash!" she said

"Hi Jesse, where is Carly?" asked Ashley

"She is in the main part of the building."

"Thanks Jesse." said Ashley as she and Sam continue to go further in. Ashley spotted Carly and their boss.

"Ah! Ashley you are on time." said their boss.

"Alway am, Mr. Gould." said Ashley.

"I heard that you got the job Sam" said Carly

"Who told you?" asked Sam

"Ashley did." she reply

"Sam this is Mr. Gould, our boss." said Carly as Sam and Dylan.

"This place is awesome,you could fit a starship in Mr. Gould." said Sam

"Thanks, she does leak a little. And please call me Dylan." said Dylan. "Well, before Carly and Ashley came to work for me, this place was a mess and now everything is order and is neat." he said as he eyed Ashley a little more.

"Aww Sam, me and Carly need to get to work. Can you pick us up later?" asked Ashley

"Sure catch you girls later." said Sam as he gave Carly a peck on the cheek and left.

Later that day, Ashley was tapping up a report that Dylan wanted as soon as possible when there was a knock at her door.

"Come in!" she said as she continue to type away and Carly opened the door and came with some papers. "What's this?" asked Ashley as Carly sat them down as she sat herself down infront of the desk.

"Dylan wanted to papers that we didn't sign to get them done. Not alot." said Carly as Ashley started to sign the papers and then Carly did the same.

"Ah... Ash did you know that Dylan was eyeing you weird early?" asked Carly as they continue to sign the papers. "Yay, now that you mention it, I did notice that, bur wasn't too concern." said Ashley. Just then there was another knock at the door and Dylan came in.

"How are those papers coming?" asked as Ashley looked.

"We are done and I just printed off that report you wanted." said Ashley

"Excellent. I know its only 3, but you girls been kicking butt alot this week and I think you can clock out early today." said Dylan.

"Wow, thanks Mr. Gould." said Ashley as she and Carly grabbed their things and they waved at him and walked out. Dylan couldn't help but wonder something about Ashley, but couldn't quite make it out, but will learn soon enought from a shocking source.

Later that same evening, after Sam dropped her off at her home, she took a nice long hot shower and once out she dressed in a white tank top and blue shorts and went to make herself supper.

She opened her frig and looked through it. "Let see...what should I make for myself tonight?" she thought outloud. "Awwww, a chicken chopped salad and water sounds good." as she grabbed what she need from the frig and made her supper.

She finally got done making her supper when her door bell rang. 'Who could that be?' she thought as she opened the door to reveal Prime in his human holoform.

"Oh Optimus! Please come in." said Ashley as she shut door and locked. She turned around to see Optimus sitting at her bar and sitting on chair. He absolutely hot in his human form. He wore a tight red shirt that should all of his tight muscles, tight abs. He wore a blue jacket with flames, had on tight dark blue jeans with a belt and tennis shoes. His hair was jet spike black with a hint of blue and his eyes...oh his eyes were deep alluring eletrie blue that you can and will get lost his eyes and top it off a necklace with the Autobot symbol.

Ashley could sense that there was something wrong. "Optimus is there something wrong?" she asked as Prime turned around and hug her. "I just missed you so much today." said Optimus as he gave her a kiss. "But there is one thing I need to you tell. Tomorrow me and Ratchet are taking the Xantium and going to moon." said Optimus as he pulled Ashley onto his lap.

"Why?" asked Ashley " Back in Chernobyl we discover a part of a long lost Autobot that was found on the dark side of the moon and we need to find that ship because it has the one thing that could of won us the war on Cybertron." said Optimus as Ashley kissed slowly. "Ok, just becareful." she said as Optimus said his goodbye and left.

That same evening Optimus return to base to see Ironhide waiting for him. "Is there something wrong friend?" asked Optimus once he transformed.

"Prime ever since we learned that the Decepticons might be returning, you seem out of it." said Ironhide.

"I'm worried about the people of earth. Do you think that they can with stand another attack?" said Prime.

"I can tell you are more worred about Ashley. Afterall she is your spark-mate." replied Ironhide.

"That too friend." said Prime as they went back into base for the night.

The next morning, Ashley woke up to the sound someone knocking on her door. She went to open to find Carly in her workout clothes.

"Oh my! Hold on for a second and let me get dress." said Ashley as she ran into her bedroom. "There is no hurry." said Carly as she waited. Ashely got dress, Carly heard what sounded like a car running and she took a keep outside and saw a black car as someone was taking pictures and then took off.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" asked Ashley as she made Carly jump. "Oh! I'm sorry." said Ashley.

"Oh no, it's okay. I saw a black car parked right outside and someone was taking pictures and then took off." said Carly as they stepped out and Ashley locked her door. "That weird, well not too worry about it." said Ashley as they started to jog. Off in the distance the car was taking pictures of Ashley for his boss.

At the base Prime and Ratchet were preparing for the trip when Lennox came up to them.

"Optimus, Ratchet here are the coordinated for the ship on the dark side of the moon. Just becareful you two." said Lennox as Optimus and Ratchet broaded the ship and took off.


	3. We Are Here

*I do not own Transformers, Transformers solely belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Parts of the movie that is being used in this story solely belonging Michael Bay and Paramount Pictures. I only own Ashley Check*

The Autobots had were approaching the ship they'd been informed about and Optimus reported in, "Xantium approaching Tranquility Base."

"You're a go for landing."

The Autobot squad touched down on the moon and moved toward their ship. Optimus looked over his shoulder at his long time comrade and called out, "Ratchet, let's roll". Ratchet nodded and they entered the ship looking around at the destroyed transformers and equipment sadly before com-chatter rang in their audio sensors.

"Did he get that mag-cam out? ... Inbound. Copy, contact."

Ratchet rolled his optics and responded, "We're entering the Ark."

The Autobots continued surveying the ship until Optimus's optics caught sight of a familiar red and white comrade and he called out to his team and sprinted over to the crumpled frame and lifted him gently in his servos and whispered, "Sentinel"

Ratchet scanned the bot and gasped in amazement, "His levels are faint. He locked himself away to guard the pillars." He gestured at the strange looking devices around the room. And Optimus smiled for the first time since he'd saw Ashley that day.

He placed a companionable servo on his comrades shoulder plates and whispered, "Sentinel. You're coming home, old friend."

**Destroyed army base Egypt **************************************************

A rickety truck rumbled over the sands and it screeched to a halt the tuck transformed and Megatron stood in his slightly battered form he crumbled a fuel source in his servo and sprinkled it down to the younglings in front of him. "Ah, don't be greedy, my fragile ones."

A familiar Jet transformed mid-flight and landed in a kneeling position behind Megatron and sneered, "Oh, my poor master. How it pains me to see you so wounded, so weak..."

Megatron spun and clamped his servo around Starscream's windpipe and lifted him off his pedes. "Spare me, you gaseous sycophant!" Starscream grasped weakly at his masters servo and gasped.

"Master please!"

"You know what you are told, which is nothing."

Another Decepticon road up and transformed and in a monotone reported in, ": Soundwave reporting, Lord Megatron."

Megatron threw Starscream from him to collide with a tree, "And what news from your little assassin?"

"Autobots have taken the bait! They've discovered the Ark and returned with its cargo."

Megatron nodded, "You did me great honor tracking that ship to the moon. Your human collaborators have served their purpose, Soundwave. It's time to eliminate loose ends. "

Soundwave nodded in agreement and sent out a signal to his assassin, "Laserbeak. Kill them all"

On the other end of the connection Laserbeak smiled, "With pleasure."

**Mailroom *********************************************

Sam sat back embarrassed as his new boss ranted at a Latin American woman.

"What is this hoochie-mama outfit?"

The woman spit out an angry phrase in a language Sam couldn't understand and pointed angrily at him. He back peddled and raised his hands pleadingly.

"No, this is the aerospace division! We do not allow that here!"

She shot another foreign sentence at him which Sam was almost certain at this point were curse words.

The man shook his head again, then he caught sight of him and pushed past the girl to talk with him, "New guy! You see that? That's a Latin meltdown, okay? You ever show up in my office with a hoochie-mama outfit, you're fired. You got that? Okay, you're gonna be on this cart for two and a half years, okay? I want you to live it, love it and name it. There's no ladder climbing in my office. I run a tight ship. Okay?"

As he lead Sam to his workspace Sam had to fight to not roll his eyes as the ranting woman's voice faded in the background. But Sam put a false smile on his face and nodded. "Yes Sir!"

Sam sat down at his desk and started looking over some document as Carly and Ashley walked in.

"Hey Sam!" Ashley called out and did not respond. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Hi" whispered Carly in his ear and his head jerks up and he smiles, "Oh! Hi, angel."

Ashley put her hand on her hips, "Oh sure you don't hear me but you hear Carly." Sam smiles sheepishly.

"Hey Ashley!" she rolled her eyes but smiles.

"How are you?" she asked.

"Good."

Carly sits on his desk and smiles, "We had a meeting downtown. Was it okay for us to stop by?"

Sam smiled and kissed her. "I don't know. My five hundred page employee conduct manual isn't exactly a page turner."

Carly looks around speculatively, "This is great."

Sam glowered, "Yeah, Autobots are off saving the world, and I have organized four binders. I'm living the dream. Come on."

Ashley frowns, not liking the way he's complaining again after only a little while ago he'd wanted out of the Autobots life. "You wanted out in the first place." She hissed and Sam flushed.

An Asian man was slinking around and Sam caught sight of him, and the man retreats from view.

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked back to Sam, "Saturday. Dylan's throwing a party at his house. It's a work thing but he's invited you too."

Sam's eyes widened in shock, "Oh, did he?"

Carly wrapped around his shoulders, "I want you to come and laugh at my bad jokes. It would really mean a lot to me, okay?"

"I'd love to go. How'd you get over here?" Sam asked curiously.

Ashley looked down at the floor embarrassed, "Car." She said shortly.

Sam's brows knit in confusion, "You don't have a car."

"Yes I do" Ashley said shortly.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "What, did you win it in a raffle?"

Carly wouldn't meet his eyes, "Uh, he gave me one too."

Sam stiffened, "He gave you both a car?"

Ashley shrugged, "Yeah, I think it was a work perk."

"Huh. A work perk. What kind of car did he give you?"

Carly's eyes glazed happily, "Uh, A Mercedes SLS AMG. Really throaty engine."

Sam looks at Ashley expectantly and she shrugged, "Same but I painted mine the color of…" she glanced around to look for someone listening in, "…my boyfriend's semi I really liked." Sam rolls his eyes.

He brought up the ad for the car and his jaw dropped, 'Mercedes-Benz SLS combines breathtaking performance...' he clicked off the page to cut the aid and half gapped, half glared at Carly and Ashley, "You drove this here? That's a two hundred thousand dollar car"

Carly looked away, "I know."

"You know how long it would take me to afford a car like this?"

Ashley shrugged, "Mines only temporary, until my boyfriend comes back with his semi."

"A long time?" Carly answers Sam's question, and he nodded.

"Yeah, like fifty three years."

"He said it was for both of us."

"Then what we should do is, we should sell it and buy a house"

Carly wrapped her arms around him and whispers, "You're frustrated, I know. I've been there. It's called paying your dues. Good things will happen."

Sam's supervisor runs through the area and practically shouts, "Ladies and gentlemen, I need some lunch time filing done, stat. Who would like to score some Bruce Brazos points? Witwicky! The man who makes this company run. Now, who have we here? Is it a sister, Facebook friends, Twitter tweeters?"

Sam sighed and introduced us, "Carly, Ashley this is Bruce; Bruce this is Carly and Ashley."

Carly reached out a hand to shake, "Hi, I'm his girlfriend. A pleasure to meet you. Sam was right. You really do have a smashing head of hair."

Ashley tried not to gag, she loved her cousin but her constant use of her looks to get her way made her nauseous. She nodded in greeting to the man.

"Well, thank you. Heh heh." The man says his eyes never leaving Carly.

"Sam, we have to run." He nodded and gave Ashley a hug, and kissed Carly.

Carly blinks and pulls a cup of liquorish out and setting in before Sam, "Oh. Here, your present. Your favorite color. Nice to meet you, Mr. Brazos." She bit into one of the liquorish and smiled. Ashley glowered at her and pulled her toward the door.

Carly laughs and calls back, "See you, boys."

Ashley practically threw her arm away when they were outside and hissed, "Must you flirt and flaunt yourself every time you want your way?" Carly raised her nose in the air and smiled haughtily.

"You have your ways, I have mine." Ashley stalked toward her new car fuming. She stopped outside it and brushed her fingers lightly over the paint job that reminded her of Optimus and she sighed as she entered the car and drove off to work. She and Carly drove off just as an Asian man was shoved out of a broken window and send plummeting to his death. The dark eyes of Laserbeak glinted happily as he looked down at his handy work and glanced at the retreating cars and hissed.

*I hope you readers are enjoying my latest story with Elven. Last chapter was done by me and this chapter was by her. Also you may notice that some parts of the movie are use in this story, so you will see that in every chapter will have the same disclaimer like the three chapters I have on here and the one thing I own is my character and nothing else. Just wanted to explain so you aren't confuse=) As always r&r*


	4. What Has Happen?

*I do not own Transformers, Transformers solely belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Parts of the movie that is being used this story solely belonging Michael Bay and Paramount Pictures. I only own Ashley Check*

Sam sat down to look through the "package" that Wang gave to him in the men's bathroom stall. Sam still shudders at the remembrance of it. Sam began to look through the papers and some the papers say about the Moon Progamming being shut down and number of people including Wang involve in the program was killed. Who would want to kill them and why? Just then Sam heard screams as he turned around, he saw the biggest bird with red eyes. Then it hit Sam, that was a Decepticon! Sam made a run for it as he made to his car. Sam made a call to Lennox and told him what is going on and told him to get Carly and Ashley and bring them to the base.

Ashley and Carly were relaxing on the couch as they went through some papers. "Wonder whats taking Sam so long at work." said Carly as she took a sip at wine. "Not sure, but I'm sure he will be home soon." said Ashley. Just then Sam came bursting through the doors as Ashley looked up and went to him. "Sam what is wrong?" asked Ashley. "We need to get to base!" was all Sam said as he bursted out through the door. Ashley and Carly looked at each other and ran after Sam.

As Sam was driving Carly was saying "Whats wrong with you?" as Ashley shook her head. "Carly just stay calm, this is a real live situation, I explain later." said Sam as the soldier let them through as there where Lennox waiting for them. "Whats going on?" said Lennox as Sam handed him the papers as he explained. "Why would the Decepticons want to kill humans? I thoughts their war was with the Autobots." said Carly.

Mearing was talking to some government, when she looked up to see Lennox and three other people. "Ok whos the chick? Col Lennox." said Mearing. "Ah, this is civilian..." "I know who he is, I want to know who gave him clearance?" " How about Optimus, when he touchdown in the surban looking for my house." said Sam.

"Ah...this is the director of national intellegenice, so you know." said Lennox. "Hi..." said Sam. "Insulted your federal officer, bet that would get you somewhere. Who are they?" she asked. "She my girlfriend and this is Prime's girlfriend." Mearing wasn't too happy about Prime's relationship with Ashley.

"Ashley." said a voice as she turned to see Optimus and another bot. "Optimus who is this?" asked Ashley. "This Sentinel Prime" said Optimus as Sentinel bent down to Ashley's level. "It's a pleasure to finally meet Optimus's spark-mate." said with smile. Sentinel went on to the explain about the space bridge and the one thing that the Decepticon must not know about the bridge.

Mearing just sent Sam home with Autobot protection that same night Sam couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about why the Decepticons were killing people and now he needs to call in the number one expert.

The next morning Ashley and Carly were out buying a dresses for Dylan's party. Sam was watching the tv where Simmions was a news network, Sam could tell that Simmions wasn't in good mood, then Sam tried to call him.

"Dutch what is next?" asked Simmon.

"Some more interview, but this Witwicky kid keeps calling me five times today." said Dutch. Simmons grabbed the phone as Sam told him why needed the help. It didn't take long for Simmons to get Sam's place and started breaking down the case. "I just found from Brazos that Wang may have mess with program, preventing the mapping far side of the moon." said Sam. "So bascially the humans working for the Decepticons." said Simmons.

"Simmons, I found that the Russians cancel the main mission to Moon and I found two of them alive." said Dutch just as the door open to reveal Carly and Ashley walking in startle Bumblebee, who broke the chandelier. "Can someone tell me, what the hell is going on?" asked Carly as Ashley noticed Simmons. "Hi." said Ashley as Simmons smiled. "Ashley how have you been?" "Good, sorry to cut this short, but me, Carly and Sam need to get ready for Dylan's party." said Ashley as she and Carly headed upstairs.

"I can't go, my friends need me." said Sam as Carly stormed up the stairs as Sam quickly followed her. "We are supposed to be at Dylan's party remember?" said Carly as she stepped over Bones as she slip her dress over her shoulder as Ashley slipped her shoes on. "I know these are my friends, they need me here now." said Sam. "What? The military and the Autobots can't handle this own their?" said Carly. "You know what I like about your war stories Sam? They were stories, they were in the past." said Carly as she grabbed her bag and bunny as she and Ashley walked out to Ashley's car.

Sam followed as they got into an argument,but Ashley decided to stop it. "Come on Carly, let's get to Dylan's party." said Ashley as put Carly's things into her car and they drove off. Sam was thinking what have I done. "Sam! We need to get going and find these guys!" called Simmons and with that they took off.

It didn't take them long to find the missing Russians and they explain why they were these they lead them to a room and showed them picture of what looked like dragged marks. "These aren't drag marks, these are pillars. The only way I know about them is that the Autobots have five them. "So the Decepticons must have raided the ship before they every got there, took the pillars and hid them." said Simmons. "Why would they leave Sentinel, when he is the only one who can control them." said Sam. "Unless, he is still the one thing they need." said Simmons as Sam got up and ran out. "We got get Sentinel and keep him safe."

Sam was outside on the side of the highway and called Mearing to let her know what is going on. "Mr. Witwicky, I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you calling this phone." she said

"Look the whole thing was a setup from the beginning. The Decepticons wanted Optimus to find Sentinel, cuz only Optimus could revive him." said Sam

"But we have the space bridge." said Mearing "Look, you only five and I just learned that they have hundreds. You are doing exactly, what they wanted you to. What more do I need to say? The Decepticons are coming for Sentinel Prime." said Sam as he rode in Bumblebee right behind Sentinel. Mearing knew she needed to get to Nest and fast.

It wasn't long until the Decepticons showed up on the highway. Two of them took out a highway sign jump off the sign transformed and took off for Sentinel. Sideswipe and Bumblebee jump off from the sign and took off for the Deceptions. One of the Deceptions took out a truck with pipes as Sideswipe dodged the pipes and Bumblebee transformed kicking Sam and transformed around Sam again and stop. "Alright back to Nest." said Sam.

At the base Ironhide took off and stop the two the Decepticons before they got to base. "Ironhide!" said Sam as he saw Ironhide hit the Decepticons head on, forcing them to transformed. They slowly got up as Sideswipe came in with his gun drawing. "Is there a problem?" asked Ironhide "Oooo! Little mexican stand up here." said Sideswipe "Drop your weapons please." said Ironhide. "And we will let you escape with your lives." said Sideswipe. They did only to throw another weapon as Ironhide. "Hide watch out! said Sideswipe as Ironhide was hit. "Here!" said Sideswipe as he kicked Ironhide weapon to him. Ironhide shot of them and the last one took his own weapon and stuck it in his face, threw him on a car and kicked into a building and exploded. "Class dismiss." said Ironhide as he put his gun back.

Sam got out of Bumblebee as soon as Ironhide,Sideswipe, Dino and Sentile came in.

"Lennox! We got Decepticons everywhere!" said Sam

"I know, I got my whole deploy looking for them. Ironhide! Get Sentile inside and lock it up." said Lennox. "On it!" said Ironhide

"We have to guard Sentile, he is the key to the whole." said Sam.

"You are right my Autobot brothers." said Sentinel he transformed as Sam and Lennox looked at him. "We were never gonna win the war, for the sake of our planet a deal had to made with...Megatron." and all the sudden Sentinel shot Ironhide in the back. The soldiers, Lennox and Sam were in shock. "Get back!" order Lennox.

"What...have you...done?" said Ironhide as he optics flickered.

"You are hear by discharged from duty." said Sentinel as he shot Ironhide for the last time, then he started shooting everywhere. "Bee!" screamed Sam as Lennox held him back. "Call all Nest force back to base." said Lennox as he and Sam ran inside. Mearing got to base and went to back. She got out of the car only to fall back as a blast came from inside the base. Sentile was destroying everything. "Return what belongs to me." said Sentile. Mearing burst through door. "Sentile! What on earth are you doing?" Sam and Lennox got inside as Lennox said "We don't have enough men, don't engage Sentile. "I'm a Prime! I don't take orders from you!"

Few minute later Optimus came driving in seeing the damage from what happen. He slowly transformed. "Yay, Optimus take a look! This one is on you!" said Mearing. Sam glared at her. "Enough! How was Optimus suppose to know that this was going to happen?" said Sam. One of the soldier ran up and said "Sentinel hit the vault and took the pillars." Lennox kicked the railing and said "Alright, contact the First Hundred Airbrone, we need to hunt this thing down." Optimus was listening and he knew that he needed to find Sentile and fast as he transformed and took. He thought about Ashley and what may happen, if he doesn't put a stop to this.

Sam ran back to his apartment he shared with Carly and ran inside. "Carly?" he called out. She and Ashley still must be at Dylan's party. Sam looked out the window to see his parent's RV and took Bones out and walked over his parent's RV. He open the door and asked. "Hey have you seen Carly and Ashley come home yet?" asked Sam "No, why wouldn't she be at home?" asked Ron. Sam explain that they got into argument, could be on break or broke up. Sam had to sit down and listening to his mother's speech, but one thing she asked him sticked. "Do you love this girl?" she asked. "Shes the one." said Sam

Judy told him to go get her and bring Ashley back too. Sam smiled and knew what he had to do. "I want you guys to get out here and get away from the this city as far as possible. I love you guys." and with that Sam took off to go get Carly and Ashley back.

Sentinel was at the water reflection in front of the Lincoln Momentum as Megatron and Starscream appear. Megatron explain his plan to Starscream, who the plan was excellent as Megatron destroy the Lincoln statue and sat down in it. Optimus drove up on the scene and saw Sentinel getting ready to activate the bridge.

"Stop! No! No! No Sentinel!" said Optimus as Sentile "Forgive me." was all he said as the bridge was activated and Optimus many,many Decepticons started coming through the bridge destroying everything in sight. Bumblebee came up to Optimus as Lennox was let out seeing what was happening. Lennox then saw Sentile making a run for it.

"Optimus! Sentile is making a run for it!" said Lennox. Optimus was really mad and took off after Sentile. Sentile started shooting at Optimus as he yelled "Autobots retreat!" Optimus finally caught to Sentnel and tackling him to the ground as Sentinel easily turned him over and put his sword to his throat.

"Why? Why? Why Sentinel." said Optimus

"For our planet! What war destroy, we can rebuild, only if we join with the Decepticons." said Sentinel.

"This is our home! We must defend the human race." said Optimus as he saw hint of hatred in Sentile voice.

"You disgust me Prime! Falling in love with human! Let the humans serve us or be destroyed." he said as he lifted his sword from Prime's throat. "You are lucky I didn't destroy you, in time you'll see." as he walked away.

"It's not over yet." said Optimus as he slowly got up.

*I will I hope you are enjoy this story so far. Chapter done by me=) Please r&r*


	5. Getting Them Back

*I do not own Transformers, Transformers solely belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Parts of the movie that is being used this story solely belonging Michael Bay and Paramount Pictures. I only own Ashley Check*

Ashley sighed and glanced about the room. People, where chatting at different stations of the party she sat at a table farther from everyone else holding a forgotten cocktail in her hand swirling the liquid in a circular motion and gazing lost into the swirling amber liquid. She was at Dylan's party supposed to be enjoying herself but…..something wasn't right. She looked over to the catering table where Carly was conversing with their boss and for some reason Ashley just felt uneasy. She sighed and went back to her drink; she really never was one for social parties….at least not without Optimus.

"Now why the long face you should be out and about enjoying the party, I bet there are some very nice men here who would love to meet you!"

Ashley looked up to see Dylan standing before her table drink in hand, and Carly only a few paces behind him.

Ashley forced a smile, "Thanks for the advice but I already have a boyfriend."

Dylan blinked in apparent surprise and cocked his head to the side, "You should have invited him to the party I would have loved to meet him." Dylan sat alongside Ashley at the table and gracefully laid his arm over the back of his chair. Ashley tried not to laugh, picturing Optimus's holoform greeting Dylan and making small talk with the business man in front of her was laughable.

Ashley shook her head and smiled, "He's very busy, he's the leader of a new military branch and has lots of new responsibilities to deal with so I'm afraid he wouldn't have been able to make it!"

Dylan put a hand on her knee and Ashley stiffened, she didn't like being touched. Dylan apparently didn't notice her tension and smiled, "Now, if I were him, I wouldn't let you out of my sight for one second."

Carly laughed and Ashley squirmed uncomfortably, this was not how a boss was supposed to conduct himself with his employees.

All of a sudden from a few paces back an annoyed voice called out, "It's funny. I was just talking to him before I came over and he was thinking, 'I could really use some advice from Dylan, and there he is'. Can I speak to you, Carly? Ashley?" Ashley breathed a sigh of relief as Sam stepped out of the shadows and gracefully detached herself from Dylan walking over to Sam.

"Perfect timing" She whispered to him and he nodded smiling ever so slightly.

Dylan smiled and gestured to the empty chairs, "Welcome, please, sit down. Have a drink."

Sam's eyes darkened, "You know what, I don't need a drink. Or a car, or a job. I just need to speak to my girlfriend, and my best friend, alone. Is that okay with you, Mr. Inappropriate?"

"Excuse me" Carly snarled angrily and Ashley elbowed her in the ribs taking her arm and leading her after Sam to the nearest exit.

"Shut up Carly" Ashley whispered harshly, wanting to get as far away from Dylan as possible.

Her cousin however ignored her, "What's going on?" she hissed at Sam.

Sam clenched his teeth and hissed, "I'll tell you outside."

Apparently Dylan couldn't take a hint because he followed them out to Carly and Ashley's cars. He called out after them, "I really think I can help you, Sam. I remember a talk I had with my dad once about tough choices."

Ashley rolled her eyes as they moved to walk to the cars and she called out over her shoulder, "Yeah, now's not the time. We'll set something up, though."

"Of course, it was way back, when my dad's firm was in charge of budget review and accounting for NASA. You see, the thing that he taught me was, when it's not your war, you join the side that's going to win"

Sam froze for half a second and whispered low and fast to his two companions, "MOVE!" they sprinted to the door and Ashley heard Dylan speaking to his staff behind them.

"Too direct? Or is it just me?"

"Certainly not you, sir." One of his staff replied.

As they exited the building Ashley froze as her car rolled up to the curb with no one driving it.

"Oh shit." She whispered as the paintjob of her car turned black and it transformed into a very familiar shape. "Soundwave." Ashley whispered. The three companions screamed and bolted for the trees, Carly continued to scream as the pounding of the deceptions footfalls got closer and closer.

"You're mine, Prime's sparkmate!" Soundwave hissed as he plucked Ashley off the ground and brought her to his optic level. Ashley kicked at him trying to loosen his hold.

"Let go of me you sad excuse for a toaster oven." Sam and Carly spun realizing that Ashley was no longer following and cried out in despair when they saw that Soundwave had caught her they tried to run back but Soundwave transformed back into his car form , holding spear-like cables to her throat Ashley froze. Dylan and his staff stepped between the decepticon and the approaching teens.

"Move!" Sam snarled at him and Dylan only smiled.

"Sam, I can't get out! This useless tin can's got me trapped!" Ashley yelped in pain as Soundwave struck her with a spike and she leaned away, she felt the car shake with laughter and she snarled kicking the dashboard, which earned her another strike. "Get me out of here!"

Dylan finished saying goodbye to some of his guests before he walked over to his newly detained guests. "You really think you're the first man ever asked to join the noble alien cause?"

Sam leapt at him but several of Dylan's bodyguards detained him and Carly. "Who are you?" Sam snarled.

"Do you know why we've not been back to the moon since 1972? Because these two-"

Laserbeak screeched loudly and landed on top of Soundwave before peeking through the window at Ashley. She smacked the window with her fist causing the bird to jerk back in surprise. Then he hissed and Soundwave struck Ashley again, only this time across the temple leaving a thin line of blood to run down her cheek. Ashley remained stubbornly silent but didn't try and hit the decepticon again.

"-They came to my dad and they told him to do some creative accounting. Make it way too expensive to ever go back. So he and the others shut down the American and Russian space programs. And they've been our clients ever since."

"You helped them kill people?" Carly cried in shock.

"You think they'd give you a choice? Besides, it's not like I personally participated. I am a liaison. I liaise. It's hostile takeover time, Sam."

Soundwave struck Ashley again and she cried out in anger, "What the heck I didn't do anything that time!"

"Let her go!" Sam hissed.

Dylan shook his head smiling, "Can't do that, she's Prime's sparkmate. I can't get a better hostage than that! Besides, I've had my eye on you and her for years, Sam. You're the one spy I've never been able to provide as someone close to the Autobots."

"Don't listen to him Sam I can take whatever these losers can throw at me!" Ashley called out bravely.

Dylan looked back at her over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow smiling, "Really? Because the decepticons have been waiting a long time to get their hands on you, especially Megatron and Soundwave. Anything they do to you Prime will feel, that's one powerful weapon!"

As if to prove his point Sound wave ran one of his spiked cables gently across Ashley's chin and she jerked back in surprise and tried to lean farther away from them. But still she held out bravely.

"Don't do what he wants Sam!"

Dylan chuckled, "Yes, he will. They all do."

One of the bodyguards punched Sam in the stomach and he hunched over gasping. Dylan crouched in front of him and smiled. "They're going to torcher her Sam, and I'm sorry there is nothing I can do about that but if you refuse to comply they'll make it far worse for her, and what about Carly? They will slaughter her, you understand me? In the time it takes you to blink, they'll do it to her and they'll do it to me. So you show a little respect! When someone offers you! A job! Wrist." One of the Guards forced both Carly and Sam's wrists in front of them towards Dylan who held his own out. The two golden watches on his wrist slithered off and onto the teens. As the tiny decepticons sank their fangs into their wrists the teens fell to their knees and screamed.

Dylan smiled again, "You are to track down Optimus Prime, because you're the one human he trusts, and you will ask one question. How does he intend to fight back? Strategies, tactics, everything!"

Sam and Carly cried out again tears streaming form their eyes.

"Has a nasty little bite, doesn't it? It's very high-tech. It lets us see what you see, hear what you hear and it taps your nervous system. So, if you so much as try and signal-"

Carly passed out and lay on the ground Dylan barley glanced at her before turning his attention back to Sam, "Mm. I don't know what to tell you, Sam. Relationships have consequences. I am here because of my father. She is here because of you." He glanced behind him at Ashley who was still cowering from Soundwave's spikes. "And she's here because of Prime."

Ashley shut her eyes tightly as Soundwave's spikes got closer.

"Stop, stop! Stop! Stop!" Sam called out.

Dylan raised an eyebrow but called over his shoulder, "Soundwave, would you please?"

Soundwave reluctantly retracted his spikes but tightened the seatbelt around Ashley causing her to gasp in pain.

Dylan turned back to Sam and Carly who was finally waking up, "I can't promise what will happen to her after all of this is said and done but I can promise that I will keep her safe as long as I can, but Carly? Do your job. She'll be safe. I give you my word. If not well we'll hunt her down and annihilate her!"

Sam glared up at him and spit out, "I'll kill you. You have my word."

Dylan rolled his eyes and turned back to his men as he got into his car. "Move out!" he ordered and the cars, including Soundwave sped off into the distance.

*Oh no! What is Sam and Carly gonna do?! Anyway thanks for sticking with me and Elven for this story and keep it coming:-)*


	6. Did We Lose Our Chance?

*I do not own Transformers, Transformers solely belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Parts of the movie that is being used this story solely belonging Michael Bay and Paramount Pictures. I only own Ashley Check*

Ashley rode sliently in Soundwave, she was worried about Carly and Sam, but most importantly was Optimus. What did the Decepticons and Dylan want with Optimus anyway? Finally, Soundwave stop infront of the place where she and Carly worked, then Dylan pulled her out more like yank her out and took her inside of the building.

"What do you want with Optimus? How did you find out about me and Optimus?" asked Ashley as Dylan took her to a restroom and handed her a bag and said "Get dress and we will talk." as he shut the door. First off Ashley cleaned her cut and then got dress in a dark blue demin jeans, along with a blue stapless top, white jacket and red high heels and then walked out to the floor where Dylan was waiting.

"Ahh! So I for sure picked out a good outfit for you." said Dylan as Ashley just stared at him as he got call and looked at his guard. "The shipment that we been waiting for has a arrive, watch her and I will be right back." said Dylan as he left for the moment.

At a secret location Lennox was speaking to much of the government and Mearing about the situation and what do about it until one of the soldier came and handed him a audio file. "We just recieve crypted audio file and it's from the leader of the Autobots."

All the nation listened to the audio as Sentinel voice was heard. He was saying that they are there for the national sources on earht and promise that they will leave their planet alone, if they exiled the Autobots that they have let live on their planet. Now everyone was wondering what to do about it.

Sam and Carly got back to their apartment only to have the government waiting for them. They put them in the car and took them to the airport as they arrive Mearing was waiting for them. Sam walked up to her and asked "What do you want now?" asked Sam. "I will tell you both in transit." said Mearing as Sam looked at Carly.

"I'm not sure this is..." began Sam until he got a shocked as Mearing looked at him and said "I have under emisated you at every turn. You warned us that they were using humans and you knew that Sentinel was the key." Just a special news report came on say that the nations came to a decision to exile the Autobots from earth. Sam and Carly couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What?! They can't do that! The Autobots fought for us, they fought with us!" said Carly as Mearing simply looked at them and tell them to follow her. Once on the plane she asked them if they had anymore info to tell her now. Sam said that they have no way of leaving the planet and Mearing said that they had the there Mearing told them that the Wreckers have been maintain the ship until they were gone.

Sam noticed that one of the guys he knows "Epps?" said Sam

"Hey Sam, what's been happen?" asked Epps as they shook hands only to have Sam tighten his grips as Epps asked him to let his go. Sam asked where it's taken them and Epps said anyway but here. Then the Autobots appear as Optimus slowly looked at them and they both knew that they had to lie to Optimus.

"Optimus?" said Carly as Prime looked down at them. "What your leaders said is true, this is my fault, I told them who to trust and I was so wrong." said Prime

"Thats not your fault, it just makes you a human for change." said Sam

Then Optimus looked down at them and notice that Ashley wasn't with them. "Where Ashley?" asked Optimus as they both fear. "Ashley was tired from last night and we didn't have the heart to tell her where we were going." Carly lie. "Tell her I'm so sorry for leaving her like this,but those you may lose your faith in us, but never in yourselves." said Prime as he turned to leave as the watch started to hurt both Carly and Sam.

"I-I need to know how you are going to fight back? I know there must be a plan, you are coming back with reforement, something. You can tell me anything that no other human will know." said Sam as Prime looked at him and reply to him. "There is no plan." said Optimus as Sam asked how they would live with themselves as Optimus bent down and said "You are my friend Sam, you will always be ,but your leaders have spoken and from here your fight will be your own." said Optimus as he turned to leave. Bumblebee said his goodbye making Sam cry as they loaded on the ship.

Simmons came up to him as Carly hugged him as they saw the Autobots leave and they couldn't do a thing about it.

Dylan finally got they needed onto a truck and when back inside to see Ashley sitting down rocking back and forth.

"Awww, you don't you worrying, think of this as a parntership." said Dylan as he got her on inside helicopter and they took off.

Back the base, everyone was inside as they prepare to launch the Autobots into space. Sam and Carly watched outside as the ship took off. Then Sam got a call from Dylan.

"You got what you wanted." said Sam

"I always get what I want Sam, we need to be sure..." said Dylan

"Be sure of what?" asked Sam

"That they would go with a fight." said Dylan, when all the sudden Starscream and blasted the ship apart as it fell into the ocean. Sam and Carly were shock and couldn't believe it and then the watches came off of them.

"Sam we need to get a fix on where Ashley at." said Carly as they ran back into the building.

Dylan put down his phone and smiled at Ashley when she suddenly realize was that Optimus was gone and started to cry. "We all worked for the Decepticons now."

Sam spotted Dutch and Simmons. "I need you to trace this call from my cell, he is the human working for the Decepticons and he has Ashley hostaged." They went inside as Dutch located where Ashley was at. "Okay I got in and it looks like she is being held in Donald Trump Tower lower penthouse." "Okay me and Carly are gonna head in there." said Sam as Simmons asked if he was sure and Sam said he was.

"You aren't going alone, I still a have my NEST friends out there." said Epps as they headed for his car. "Why are you helpling us?"asked Sam. "Cuz that asshole killed my friends too." said Epps.

Dylan and Ashley got into a elevator as Dylan's men put a device in there with them. "They said they were for our sources to rebuild their damaged planet." said Ashley. "Only once source, very particluar to our planet." said Dylan. "US." said Ashley. Dylan commented that she was very smart and continue to tell her that they couldn't do this alone, what planet could offer six billon workers and Ashley asked that they couldn't transport people, but Dylan reply that they are shipped their planet here.

"What? What is Sentinel doing here?" asked Ashley

"He is the one who will control the pillar, other Decepticons around the world have others once they lifted them up and this one right infront of us will start the whole thing." said Dylan as Megatron shoo him away and they were out of there. "Do you really want this?" asked Ashley as they moved away. "Do you think I was this? I want forty more years." said Dylan and then Ashley "Once Cybertron is here and we are all their slaves, I guess they will still need a human leader." said Ashley as Dylan reply "Don't jinxes me, you want to survive, you will listen to me."

Sentinel said that the pillars are almost in launch position and now it was time for the humans to respect their master and to seal off the city. Decepticons started destroy the city and kill many humans as possible. Dylan and Ashley watched in horror as the city was being destroy. Dylan pushed Ashley inside and commanded his people to get his dogs in the back.

"I guess they didn't tell you about this part, did they?" asked Ashley as Dylan paced back and forth and said "Don't think I would be at every meeting? Look they said I'm safe, they said I'm safe.

Sam, Carly and Epps gather what remain of Epps's Nest friends and went into they city. Sam reached for his phone and Epps said they got a signal earlier, but not anymore. They got further into city and were shocked by the destruction and didn't know what else to do. Once they got out of the drones that they sent from base was just shot down by the Decepticons and one of Epps friends asked if they were going in there and one of the other ones said that he wasn't going in there.

"No one is going." said Epps as Carly looked on and said "I'm going in there. Without or with guys I'm gonna get my cousin back" said Carly as she and Sam went on. Epps asked them if they wanted to get killed and if this is want they really wanted and grabs Sam's arm. "What do you want us to do?" asked Carly.

"I'm sorry, but it is all over." said Epps when all of the sudden one of the soldier said incoming as of the Decepticon's ship started shooting at them. They all hit the ground as Epps covered Sam and Carly as the ship lower closer to the ground and lifted up to switch gear only to get blasted by something and once down Sam, Carly, Epps and his Nest friends looked over their shoulders to see who shot that ship down and they were in amazed and shock who stood before them.

*I decided to post two chapters tonight=-) Enjoy*


	7. Can We Push Through?

*I do not own Transformers, Transformers solely belong to Hasbro and Michael Bay. Parts of the movie that is being used this story solely belonging Michael Bay and Paramount Pictures. I only own Ashley Check*

They all hit the ground as Epps covered Sam and Carly as the ship lower closer to the ground and lifted up to switch gear only to get blasted by something and once down Sam, Carly, Epps and his Nest friends looked over their shoulders to see who shot that ship down and they were in amazed and shock who stood before them.

Optimus glared at the dyeing con and signaled to his men hissing, "We will kill them all."

Two of the racecar Autobots, Leadfoot and Roadbuster, charged the downed air craft.

"Wreckers, kill it" snarled Leadfoot as he leapt atop the con.

Followed closely by Roadbuster who roared, "This is going to hurt! A lot!"

The racecars laughed as the demolished the con and the NEST soldiers, Sam and Carly turned back to the very much alive Autobot leader.

Optimus raised his chin proudly and proclaimed, "Your leaders will now understand. Decepticons will never leave your planet alone. And we needed them to believe we had gone. For today, in the name of freedom, we take the battle to them!"

Sam blinked uncomprehendingly up at him, "I saw your ship blow up!"

Roadbuster walked over and threw a spar piece of the con over his shoulder and snickered, "The ship. We were never in the ship! We designed the damn thing, didn't we?"

Leadfoot was right behind him, "We were hidden in the first booster rocket to separate. Splashed down back in the Atlantic, just as planned. We ain't going nowhere."

Brains crawled over Ratchets shoulder and leapt down to land in front of Carly, "Yeah, no one's exiling us. Hnh. Rrr"

Wheelie rollerbladed up and screeched to a stop in front of Epps. "The Autobots are staying right here. We're gonna help you win this war."

Optimus knelt down to look the humans in the eyes and whispered, "They're surrounding the city to make a fortress, so that no one can see what they're up to inside. Our only chance is the element of surprise… Where is Ashley?"Sam was still recovering from the discovery that Optimus was alive so Carly stood and smiled up at the kind leader.

"When I went to get Ashley and Carly at Dylan's party and I found out that Dylan is working for the Decepticons and h took Ashley hostage and I know where to look."

Sam explained his plane for getting rid of the pillars and saving Ashley. Bumblebee was just settling down in the air craft that had previously been controlled by the Decepticon that Leadfoot and Roadbuster had dismantled.

"So, you can fly this thing, right?" Sam called over to the yellow bot nervously. Bumblebee let off a series of clicks and whistles and shook his hand slightly causing Sam's eyes to bug out. "What is that- what is that, what is that? So-so? So you so-so can fly this. That feels terrible." Sam grumbled before climbing onto the plane wing.

Epps laughed at the boy's nervousness and saluted him, "We're right behind you." He turned back to his men and jerked his head in the direction of the main building, "All right, we're going in!"

*******************************************MP**************************

Atop the building Megatron and Sentinel where watching the pillars fall into place.

Megatron glanced at Sentinel out of the corner of his optics, "The city is secure. The humans cannot stop us."

Sentinel smiled up at the sky, "As the afternoon falls, the rest of the pillars will reach their launch position."

Megatron grinned flashing his razor sharp teeth, "This is the victory I promised you so many years ago, where we rebuild Cybertron... together!"

Sentinel spun on Megatron and stuck his staff in his face and snarled, "I have deigned to work with you that our planet may survive! I will never work for you! And you would be wise to remember the difference."

*****************************************MP************************

Meanwhile inside the building Dylan was pacing back and forth in front of Ashley who was sitting with her arms crossed on the couch.

"Hah! I'm just so sick of this. I'm just sick of waiting."

Then out of nowhere Sam and Carly leapt from around a corner, still out of sight of Ashley and Carly snarled at Dylan, "Where is she? Where is she?! Where is my cousin!"

Sam halled off and socked Dylan in the nose. Dylan's head jerked back from the force and he clutched his nose as blood started gushing out of it and he hissed in pain and snarled at Sam, "You've got some balls." He pointed a gun at the both of them as the backed toward the window Lazerbeak charged them swooping down and slashing at them with his claws just Ashley came in to see Sam and Carly cried out in surprise and screamed as they fell off the edge of the building.

"No, Sam! Carly! No- no" as Ashley scream as one of Dylan's bodyguards held Ashley as tears came to her eyes. First Optimus now her cousin and her best friend, just then she heard a loud humming sound of a plane's engine forcing Ashley look up and see Sam and Carly on the wing of a stolen Con aircraft….piloted by Bumblebee.

Carly waved at her and motioned toward herself, "Jump Ashley, Jump!" Ashley step on the foot of one of Dylan's men and shoved him as she ran out and jumped into the waiting arm's of her cousin.

"Bee, fire!" Sam shouted to the Autobot, who saluted, took aim at the oncoming Decepticon and fired. In a massive explosion of parts and sparks Lazerbeak was obliterated! Unfortunately it also drew the attention of several of the surrounding patrols of Decepticons. "Go Bee Go!" The scout immediately went into evasive action and dodged the oncoming aircraft as Ashley and Carly got inside the craft as they headed back toward their back up.

*****************************************MP************************

Meanwhile on the main base of operations Dylan, injured from some of the bullets that had been shot at Lazerbeak limped over the Decepticon leader and gasped, "Autobots! They're alive! They're here! They're alive!"

Megatron snarled and turned his back on the pathetic creature calling out to his army through a com-link. "Decepticons, defend the pillar! Raise the bridges! Find them!"

*****************************************MP************************

As they touched down where they all agreed to regroup Sam, Carly, and Ashley dismounted the aircraft and Ashley smiled back at them, "Thanks guys, for getting me out of there!"

"Anytime cuz….lets just not do it again for a while kay?" Carly said sarcastically, and Ashley laughed giving her another hug before turning to hear a sound of a firmal semi and she turned in shock to see Optimus alive and well as she ran to him as he activated his human holoform."Optimus…yo…you're alive!" Ashley ran to him and he scooped her up in his arms and held her close as she cried, "I…I thought you were dead!"

"Shhhh….it's alright sweetheart …I'm here." They held onto each other for dear life until Sam awkwardly coughed and brought attention to the rest of the world. Optimus reluctantly released his sparkmate and sighed.

"He's right we've got a job to do." Ashley nodded in agreement and turned to the rest of the troops.

"Form a perimeter! Let's go, let's go!" one of the commanders shouted out and Sam looked confused as they were surrounding an odd vehicle.

"What is that?" he asked confused and Epps turned back to look him in the eyes.

"This thing's a military UAV. Stone, check and see if it's still working."

One of the soldiers scuttled forward and started turning buttons on it before reporting, "Yeah, it's still got power."

Epps quickly took his place once it was operational and spoke into the camera, "Flight Control, do you copy? Can, can you rotate? Can you do something?" for a moment nothing happened and then the device moved and the soldiers cheered.

"Yes, yes! Okay, okay, okay! They can see us." Epps reported.

Ashley knelt down by the lenses and spoke into it, "Chicago is ground zero, do you understand? Can you hear us? You understand? Please listen. Sentinel Prime is here and he has the pillars to his Space Bridge. They're on top of a building on Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now, the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola. "

Carly walked up behind her and spoke, "You've got to destroy the pillar. You have to shoot down the pillar or they're going to transport Cybertron here, do you understand? Do you understand?"

Prime was back in his Autobot form and gently placed a figure on Ashley's back causing her to turn and he said, "We need to move before the fighters spot us. Wait here until we scout a route ahead. Let's roll."

"Ratchet, cover high." Sideswipe said as he picked up Decepticon signals nearby, and Ratchet nodded.

Ashley turned and looked at Epps, "Hey, think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?"

Epps shook his head, "We're eight blocks away. We got to get closer to take a shot."

"Not closer," Hotch corrected, "Higher. We need a clear line of sight."

Epps nodded in agreement, "And it's across the river. Gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up."

"We only got one shot." Mongo reported sadly.

Ashley smiled, "One shot's all we need."

*YES! The Autobots are back! Thanks so much for the reviews! Me and Elven are truly grateful for them*


End file.
